


I don’t care if you want my help, you’re getting it anyway

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: s4 spec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin comes back to help get Barry out of the Speed Force, but Cisco is suspicious of her motives.





	I don’t care if you want my help, you’re getting it anyway

“Go away, Harry,” Cisco snaps when he hears the door to his workshop open. He’d left it closed for a reason.

Harry doesn’t say anything, but he doesn’t leave either.

Cisco whirls around on his chair, brandishing his screwdriver, to find not Harry, but Caitlin, appraising him cooly. His arm drops into his lap.

“Felicity called me,” Caitlin says.

Jealousy surges up faster than common sense. “I thought you were off the grid,” he says with six months of spite spilling over.

“Since when has that stopped Felicity?” Caitlin asks, as if she hasn’t noticed Cisco’s glower or the hardness in his voice.

Cisco turns back to his project, pretending to fiddle with it. “What are you doing here, Caitlin?”

“I’m here to help,” Caitlin says, and if Cisco didn’t know better, he would think she actually sounds timid. Even before Killer Frost, Caitlin was rarely timid.

“What if I don’t want your help?”

Caitlin is quiet for a long moment, and Cisco is tempted to look and see if he can still decipher her thoughts from her face. “I don’t care if you want my help,” she finally says. “You’re getting it anyway. And when Barry’s back, if you still want me to leave, I’ll leave.”

Cisco sighs. “I never want you to leave,” he mumbles. “That’s the problem.”

“I’m sorry,” Caitlin says.

His screwdriver clatters to the table and he spins around slowly. “What are you sorry for, exactly?” he asks, hoping he doesn’t sound as accusatory as it sounds in his head.

“Everything,” Caitlin says. Her voice cracks. “For everything, Cisco.”

She’s still standing ramrod straight, hands clasped together, but Cisco can’t find a shred of dishonesty in her eyes. “You tried to kill us. You helped Savitar. And then you left.”

Her shoulders slump the tiniest bit. “I don’t know what to say,” she whispers.

Cisco takes a step forward. “I don’t need your apology.” Caitlin blinks surprised, watery eyes at him. “I need to know that I can trust you.”

Caitlin takes a deep breath. “How can I prove that?” 

He holds out his hand. “Come home with me. Tell me what happened, tell me where you’ve been for six months, tell me why you left and why you came back. Tell me you’re still my best friend.”

Caitlin grips his hand, hard. “I came back to help find Barry,” she whispers. “I came home because I missed my best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have some S4 spec that no one asked for. I'm @swallowthewhale on tumblr and I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
